theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends Death Bed (Feat. The Nice Mr. Potato Head)
Transcript * (M's Potato Head appears and claps The Nice Mr. Potato Head as he appears at the entrance of the hospital and M's Potato Head goes away, The Nice Mr. Potato Head opened the door and walks right in to the receptionist train to sign in to visit Thomas the Tank Engine.) * (Transitions to a patient room with The Nice Mr. Potato Head opening the door to see Thomas, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his Engine friends, Percy, Gordon, James, Henry, Annie, Clarabelle, Edward, Toby, Emily, Diesel, & Rosie, Then The Nice Mr. Potato Head closes the door silently while some "Thomas and Friends" DVDs, Toys, & CD are on the table side.) * Nice Mr. Potato Head: Dreamily "Oh, How generous of this." * (The sound of heard monitor is heard just as The Nice Mr. Potato Head walks right over to the comatose Thomas, Percy holds Thomas' right buffer with a depressed look on his face, 'til he whistles to wake Thomas, but Gordon denies it.) * Gordon: "O, The Indignity!" * (Gordon rubs Thomas wheels with a depressed look on his face.) * (Thomas begins stirring a bit.) * Gordon: (offscreen) "Thomas, are you alright?" * (Then, Thomas slowly opens his eyes, seeing every engine cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (then, a tweet message is heard, Rosie takes a puff from her funnel and then goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Mattel announces Thomas and Friends Under The Ocean, which causes Thomas to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Diesel: (offscreen) "Told ya!" * Gordon: "No, No! THOOOMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!" * (then, Sir Tophem Hatt rushes into Thomas' hospital room, and Thomas' teammates are looking right at him as he shouted feeling guilty for losing his number 1 engine.) * Sir Topham Hatt: (Tearing Up) "Not the best engine!" * (Gordon chuffs off to the side of the room quickly for Sir Topham Hatt, just as he breathes in Thomas' motionless mouth 2 times, and does hand presses on his motionless bufferbeam 4 times but no avail.) * (The Nice Mr. Potato Head starts to look amazed, 'til he realized that he can revive Thomas with a Luxo Ball, but right before he does anything to do so, Emily blocks his way, and shaking her head left and right, to tell him to not use his magic to revive Thomas.) * (Rosie is tearing up slightly) * (Percy was snuggled tightly by James) * (Toby was sobbing wildly) * (Emily was sobbing silently as Henry supports her) * (Gordon was depressed) * (Edward was tearing up slightly) * (Annie and Clarabelle are sobbing heavily) * (The Mr. Potato Head and Diesel smiles for their accomplishment) * Diesel: "Oh, cry all you want." * Nice Mr. Potato Head: "We're just smiling." * (Sir Topham Hatt was sobbing heavily on Thomas' hospital bed.) * (The look on Thomas' face is Deadpan, and still just as the right side of his death bed is seen with his whistle falling right onto the floor and finally disappearing.) * R.I.P Thomas the Tank Engine Voice Cast * Cougar MacDowall = Mr. Potato Head/Percy/Diesel * Stephen J. Pena = Gordon/Sir Topham Hatt/James * Matt Euston = Toby/Emily/Annie/Clarabel Category:Antoons video clips Category:Deathbed Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Trains Category:Upcoming Videos